


Can I have a Second Cup?

by CosmicPinkDancer, roraruu



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem awakening
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fire Emblem Awakening - Freeform, Fluff, Gerome - Freeform, I don’t edit this shit, I just really love Gerome, hey look for once it’s not GeromexCynthia or GeromexLucina, shit look it’s about Gerome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicPinkDancer/pseuds/CosmicPinkDancer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roraruu/pseuds/roraruu
Summary: (Ok so basically I got this idea in the middle of a shift and now it’s here so read it 2 ur children. Plz.)(Also I don’t edit this so if you’re really uptight or an English teacher, this prob ain’t the place 4 u)Gerome didn’t chose the coffee life, the coffee life chose him.(FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING X SECOND CUP)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi mom.  
> This is my gift to all, merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah.  
> Enjoy this turmoil.  
> I really love Gerome ok bye.

40Oz on repeat

 

"Not again." He mumbled in a groggy voice as he tugged at the covers.

He laid there for a moment, it was so warm and soft.

The exact opposite of what he was, he opened one eye and looked at the clock.

5:08 am

That sounded familiar, but he couldn't think of anything. Suddenly his eyes popped open and he threw the covers off and swung his legs over the side of his bed.

"Shit!" he whispered leaping up and grabbing his clothes.

He threw on the shirt and ran towards the door, stumbling on his own feet down the stairs and stomping his feet into his black boots.

He turned his head to see a single apple on the table, cherch- Er mom probably left it there before leaving for work at the office for him.

Even though she wasn't there that much because of her work she still cared, she just didn't have much time to show it. Gerome knew it wasn't her fault his dad walked out on them. But he couldn't help but feel anger at how young he was growing up watching Yarne  
getting along with Libra, Cynthia holding gaius's hands, Lucina playing ball with chrom, morgan tipping the scales with robin, Inigo playing with Henry or Owain on Lon-qu's shoulders. Why couldn't he have that?

God everyone had somebody but him.

Why couldn't somebody tell him he had somebody.

He brushed it off, he didn't have time for daddy issues.

He opened to door to the garage and put on his helmet, sitting on the motorcycle he put the keys in and started the ignition, opening the garage doors he quickly zoomed out and was on his way.

It didn't take long to get there, no one was on the roads at this hour.

He unlocked the back door and stepped in turning on the lights and began to clean up the mess from closing last night, cynthia could never do closings.

His phone vibrated, quickly he took a look around for anna before taking it out of his pocket and looking at the message.

Inigo: can you pick me up?

He narrowed his eyes at the message, of course inigo. Who else? He began to type back.

Gerome: why the hell are you texting me?

Inigo: because we're friends.

Gerome: no we are definitely not.

Inigo: :'(

Inigo: plz

Gerome: why?

Inigo: owain left me alone with nah. She's creeping me out.

Gerome couldn't help but laugh, the guy who was obsessed with girls was afraid of the smallest girl on the planet.

Gerome: have fun.

He shoved his phone back into his pocket and ignored the following vibrates.

He continued making the pot of coffee when his phone started to vibrate without a pause. He huffed out and walked into the supply closet to check the messages.

Severa: Hey

Severa: hey

Severa: HEY!

Severa: wow rude!

Severa: what's your problem???

Gerome: you.

Severa: Oh finally! You really are such a jackass.

Gerome: I'm at work leave me alone.

Severa: Ohhhhhh no sir.

Severa: I have to ask you something, mister.

Gerome: no.

Severa: jerk!

Severa: do you like cynthia???

Gerome: no.

Gerome: now go away.

Severa: do you like boys?

Gerome: why are you even awake? Go to sleep.

Severa: ain't no rest for the wicked.

Gerome: you are wicked like a witch.

Severa: FUCK YOU!

Gerome: lady like....

Severa: whatever.

He smiled to himself proud that he successfully shooed off the hot headed girl with just a few replies.

He was safe. For now.

He shoved the phone back into his pocket and grabbed a towel from one of the shelves before opening the door and stepping back out.

Wiping down the white counters he soon decided it was too quiet to work on his own. He took the dirty towel and threw it up to cover the camera and began digging his phone out again.

Scrolling through the selection

It was so nice to work and be alone, listening to good music and thinking about anything.

Anything.

Anywhere.

Anyone.

Morgan.

No! Not her! No! Bad Gerome bad! She's weird!

And luckily he could no longer think as the door bell went off

"Good morning honey bunny!" Cynthia screams as she swings the door open, almost losing her balance as she stumbled in. Yarne followed quickly behind holding her bag, giving a small smile to gerome who turned his back to both of them.

"Hey what are we listening to?" Cynthia said trying to make conversation, she swayed over to gerome's back, "what is this jam dj?"

"Please go home." Gerome sighed before turning around, "it's elephanz."

"Oooh fancy." Cynthia said putting her hands on her hips before grabbing his phone and playing some shitty punk music.

That's right when it happened with Cynthia sitting her butt on the counter and 

Morgan and Severa had entered with Inigo in between them.

“Hey guys the machine is jammed..” Yarne mumbles quietly as he tried to clean out its filter, he looked around for Cynthia who had disappeared quickly trying to avoid working.

Gerome was out of the question as he was having a internal breakdown as he watched Inigo with both arms around Severa and Morgan.

"Hey losers!" Severa called out and waved at the three of them, "we need drinks!"

"Then come up and order." Cynthia replied wiping her face.

"Nah, you're paid for that..." morgan laughed.

Luckily it wasn't long for Gerome to watch Morgan be violated by that disgusted, immature piece of shit-

The door bell rang and entered the man behind mayor chrom's plans.

Gerome suddenly felt uneasy when Robin stood in front of him, only a counter between them, "morning, how can I help you." he said flatly.

Robin raised a brow as he stared at the pink haired server who was too focused on what was happening behind him.

He turned his head over his shoulder to see his daughted with a guys arm draped over her, he looked quickly back to gerome, "thank you."

With a nod he turned his direction and walked over to the booth, folding his arms.

"This is studying for that biology final, huh?"

"Oh my god dad!"

"Grab your stuff, we're leaving."

"Where?"

"Home. We need to talk."

"Oh my fucking god." Morgan rolled her eyes and pulled her leather jacket on, standing up and following her dad. She blew a kiss to severa and inigo.

Morgan looked back to Gerome and narrowed her brows, quickly sticking a finger in his direction and followed her dad outside.

He watched her short hair flowing in the cold wind as she got into dad's car, and once again she was gone.

"You're such a pooper!" Severa yelled from the booth to Gerome, before looking back to Inigo and shoving his arm off of her "and you're so annoying!"

Gerome excused himself into the back and took a sharp breath in trying not to choke.

Why on earth was Morgan always so interested in Inigo's attention? Why was he watching her?

"Hey guys! Watch this," Cynthia said as she put a cap on one of the drinks and flipping it, "I'm a wizard!"

Within two seconds the drink started to splash out and as Yarne walked by his hair in a perfect bun he slipped on the wet floor and knocked cynthia down.

"Aw shit." Cynthia said stuck on the ground covered in a drink.

Gerome closed his eyes, how long would this shift be?


	2. 5 to 9 - FIDLAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SKEET SKEET WHATCHA EAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who should be studying but I’m publishing stuff about Prince Charming. That’s right I’m talking about Gerome. Chrom sux.  
> Stay in school.  
> Or not I’m not the boss of you.

"Ms Cynthia!"

"Huh?-" Cynthia jumped up in her seat with wide eyes, she looked around the classroom only to see her teacher standing infront of her desk.

"Are we interrupting your slumbers? Or may I continue the lesson?"

"Of course..." Cynthia apologised and looked down.

The teacher nodded and went back to speaking.

From across the room she could feel that someone was watching her, she looked up to see a blonde guy smiling.

Owain waved once she made eye contact.

'oh my god!' she thought, her heart fluttering as her face went pink.

She waved back and smiled.

-

"So let me ask you this again..." the guidance counselor asked, "are you ok?"

"I'm okay I promise." Morgan nodded in her seat.

"Your teachers said you've been missing a lot of classes and barely participating..."

There was silence.

"I'm definitely worried about you, honey, and so is your boyfriend..."

"No its really nothing, I just have been busy with looking at colleges." Morgan shakes her head, holding her thumb up to her lips and biting the nail, "but I appreciate you checking in on me."

"That's what I'm here for dear... please remember I'm always here for you if you need to talk." Camilla sipped her mug, letting the steam of the hot beverage brush against her cheeks, "that boyfriend of yours is really something else."

Morgan felt her cheeks heat up and her shoulders tense up, "what boyfriend?!"

"Why that gerome, of course! He's a smart young man and you're a sweet girl, you must be so happy to have him take care of yo-"

"Oh shit!" Morgan breathed out and grabbed her bag, "I'm so sorry but I just remembered that my dad needs me home for chores, but I really I appreciate your time."

"But-"

"I'm so sorry I have to go." Morgan said as she scrambled to leave, dashing out of the office.

 

She turned her head to the desk and smiled at the pair of eyes watching.

"Well that's all I need done today cherry pie." Camilla smiled as she walked around the secretary desk

Severa lifted her head up as her eyes only appeared, looking narrowed and full of rage.

"Oh my are you ok dear?" Camilla asked as she leaned down and played with one of her pig tails, "you seem troubled."

"Peachy, shall I come in tomorrow after my classes?" Severa looked over to her teacher who tapped her bottom lip.

"Well I'm sure I'll be fine for one day, why don't you just come back at the end of the week?"

"Of course." Severa nodded and stood up, she picked up her leather bag and swung it over her shoulder.

"See you my cherry blossom..." Camilla waved and watched as severa stormed off and out of the guidance office.

-

Morgan peered from the end of the hall, watching the ginger closely.

Gerome closed the door on his locker and picked his bag up, turning around he plugged his music in and began to walk to the doors.

Morgan tailed closely but slowly, almost thinking she was in a action movie she did a somersault in the hall when he turned around the corner.

She pushed her back against the side wall and made a finger gun, holding up to her nose before lowering down towards the back of gerome's head.

"Target located." She mumbled in a deep voice and chased him once he went outside.

She jumped forward and dove for his arm, looping her arms around his she pulled his close and towards her car.

"What the fuck-k?" he sputtered out as he tried to pulled away.

She had a strong grip and opened the car door.

"Just get in the car." Morgan pratically yanked gerome forward, his tall form almost tripping over her feet. "Are you always this clumsy?"

Gerome landed face first into the leather seat before scrambling to sit up, she slammed the door close and jumped into her side.

There was a dark glint to her eyes and a glint of fear in his own.

"I know my dad and you are close."

"Wh- what are you talking about, I rarely talk to him."

"Oh shut up coffee boy." Morgan sticks her tongue out and folds her arms, "you're a prick."

"If you want to call me a prick you can do it on your own time, I have a life and a job"

Morgan's eyes lit up 'of course!' she thought before pratically lunging over his lap and grabbing the leather wallet in the side of the door.

Gerome squirmed in his seat pushing her off, "what the hell are you doing?!" he raised his voice turning to grab the door.

Morgan grabbed his arm and pulled him back over, "listen buddy, I don't want you near me and you don't want to be bothered."

"I'm never fucking near you, you're the one who pulled me into your car like a whack job-"

"Oh my god severa was right you never shut up."

"Excuse me?"

"You two are perfect for each other oh my God, why did you break up?"

"Can we not?"

"Bitter, bitchy and complete cun-" Morgan stopped herself, "not my point, sheesh morgan where we're you going with this..."

"Yes, where we're you going with whatever this is?!" gerome glared sharply at her.

Her eyes lit up, "oh! I remember!"

"Oh joy."

"How much to get you to stop stalking my every move and telling my dad where I am?" Morgan asked waving a fan of different coloured bills in his face, "I know you're poor and you need money!"

He just scoffed turning for the door, "you're a ridiculous fool."

"And you're a stalker!"

"Last time I checked I was at work, I wasn't fucking stalking you!"

"Oh right!"

"You know maybe if you fucking listened to your dad he would trust you!" Gerome spat, Morgan glared and gritted her teeth.

"Well maybe if you had a fucking dad you would mind your own fucking business!" Morgan screamed, but it didn't matter.

It went in one ear and out the other, as he turned to open the door and leave the car.

Morgan took a deep breath and sat back in her seat, not wanting to look at herself.

-

Gerome walked fast, taking deep breaths in the cold air. He didn't stop walking until he reached the coffee shop. His hair was wind blown and messy but he didn't care, he wanted to be anywhere but outside.

"Hey roamin gerome!" Cynthia and yarne called out waving their hands in the air from behind the counter, they stopped when the saw something they had never seen before.

Gerome started to shake, his head in the palms of his hands.

Water hitting the floor and shaky breaths of air.

"Gerome!" Cynthia frowned and yanked off her apron, running over and hugging him, "what's wrong?"

Yarne's ears went down as he watched someone who looked like a stone crack like a piece of hollow ice.

"He's never coming back...." gerome managed to whisper, cynthia didn't understand but just hushed him.

"Come on you need some tea, it'll be ok." She said taking his hand and leaded him to the back for privacy.

Yarne watched and turned on the water boiler, "the world must be ending..." he mumbled.


	3. Wake up - Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherche comes to town and boy oh boy do I love chicks who’s love their sons but their son is an asshole.

When Gerome stepped into the house he smelt the scent of someone cooking.

'Oh right.' he reminded himself when he heard the voice of his mother humming to the radio.

He walked into the kitchen, her back turned to him. Her hair was still pulled back in a ponytail by a scrunchy, a wrinkly white blouse wrapped around her loosely.

He walked out and went upstairs with his jacket and bag into his room, collpasing on his bed and shoving his head into the pillow.

He groaned when he heard his phone vibrate, he slowly sat up and leaned down to the ground to the bag.

He dug into his bag to grab his phone, lighting the screen up he saw a notification.

"Robin Kim would like to friend request with you"

Odd. He felt like he had heard that name before-

Shit!

He sprung up from the chair and darted into the laundry room, clicking the profile to view it.

He doubted it was actually the cities chairman, boy was he wrong.

Everything was a posed photo of Robin doing something, this was the real deal.

Robin smiling and signing papers.

Robin and Mayor Chrom shaking hands.

Robin sipping coffee at his desk.

Robin playing golf.

Robin giving a child a high five.

God damn it he looked so kind.

And then he saw it.

"Had a great time at the lunch for the fun-raiser(!) helping our local homeless ! You can help to by sharing the link! (link)" and there it was the smiley white haired man holding his daughter's shoulder.

Morgan just looked into the camera with a small smile, her black hair tied into a small bun.

Gerome felt something inside him, something hurt. It hurt to breath. His hands were warm.

He looked at his private messages to see one from Robin.

"Good evening Mr. Gerome! I was wondering if you would be able to meet up with me to talk, it's very important so please let me know.

Cheers,

Robin"

Oh god oh God oh god.

It was about yelling at morgan wasn't it.

He didn't have a choice to run. He had to respond.

"I am available to talk, what is it that you need?"

"Perfect, when would you be available?"

Gerome thought for a moment before typing, "give me 30 minutes. I'm free then."

"Oh, even better? I'll give you a address."

Gerome turned off his phone once he heard a knock on his door, waiting for a moment until another knock.

"Come in." gerome said flatly sitting on his bed looking down.

Cherche poked her head in and looked around, meeting eyes she smiled and walked in, "hi honey," Cherche stood infront of him and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"What are you doing home?" gerome asked, Cherche took a little laugh and hushed herself.

"I asked to leave a little early, I wanted to be here when you got home." She said pulling a strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"You didn't get fired?"

"Haha, I wish..." cherche laughed but frowned, "we need my income baby."

Gerome kept silent.

 

Gerome kept silent.

"Come, I made eggs and bacon." Cherche

"I think I'd rather go to bed." gerome said laying back and turning away from her.

"Oh? Are you sure?"

"Yes I ate at work, good night."

"Well, ok good night sweet dreams." cherche said pulling the door before opening it again, "would you like a kiss?"

Gerome kept silent.

Cherche stood silent and then sighed, "goodnight sweet prince..." She blew a kiss and pulled the door.

When the door clicked and she went downstairs he let one tear roll down his cheek.

He couldn't tell her, he couldn't look at her.

It was his fault he left her.

'you're so stupid. So emotional. So useless.'

He stayed there for a moment before reaching for his phone.


	4. Sympathy for the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerome makes a deal with ROBIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I summoned a five star Takumi without even trying, I got two dancer Olivia’s, and I got Sothe with my free summon.  
> But I CANT FOR THE LIFE OF ME SUMMON MY BABY SEVERA.   
> sorry I really needed to let this one out.

"What are you even doing?" gerome mumbled to himself while he looked into the left mirror of his motorcycle, pulling at the bags of his eyes he looked at his tired face, "you have no idea what you're doing, do you?"

Subtle steps on gravel alerted gerome to look up over his shoulder, he took the keys out of the ignition and stood up and lifted his leg around the motorcycle seat and walked towards Robin.

"Evening, I'm sorry it's so late... I work in an office and it can get a bit crazy." Robin said holding out his hand to shake Gerome's.

He was quite different from his daughter, he was friendly yet formal, she was childish and bitter. Like a crab apple.

"It's not a big deal." Gerome nods and puts his hand into his and shakes firmly.

Robin smiles and let's go, he turns around and begins to walk back from where he came from, "let's go inside, it's a bit chilly with this wind."

Gerome followed behind as Robin leaded forward, he opened the door and stepped into the house.

He took off his suit jacket and stepped out of his shiny work shoes and slipped into something more comfortable.

"Sorry it's a little messy," Robin says checking his phone, "Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, tea, water?"

Gerome shook his head.

"Gin?" Robin asked with a raised brow before starting to laugh, "just kidding, we don't have any of that

'oh my fucking god he's wearing gucci

"Take a seat in the dining room." he called out, Gerome looked around to see what he suspected

He looked at the decorated walls, a baby photo of Morgan being held by someone, a really young Robin and Chrom smiling, Robin and what seemed like his wife, another photo of the same woman before smiling with Morgan, the same woman with Lissa and Chrom.

'oh god' Gerome was getting an idea, he hit his head, 'what are you doing boy.'

"I'm so glad you could make it, sorry it's late," Robin walks in with tea and sits down, "I need to talk to you about my daughter and concerns."

"Go ahead."

"It's her first time being with regular people, before she was home schooled, I just don't want her to get mixed up with the wrong people."

Gerome stayed quiet and watched Robin put things into his tea.

"You see when Morgan was young we didn't live here in ferox... we were living in ylisse as my wife was mayor at the time and she had so much work."

"We were a very happy family, my brother in law and I got along well and still do. I'm lucky to have him as my family."

"My late wife... she was never a very confident driver. And

"They said she slid into a ditch, we didn't have snow tires and she didn't put her seat belt on...."

 

"She didn't make it, but Morgan did she just lost all her memory..."

"Sir if you don't mind me asking, you and Mayor Chrom are very close. Who was your late wife?"

"Oh! Of course, I'm so sorry I thought you would know by now... ha..." Robin smiles weakly and stares at his reflection in his mug of tea, "Emmeryn, my emmeryn."

Robin's yellow eyes looked sad and covered in grief.

"Oh she was my saving grace when I first came here."

He stopped talking and looked up to Gerome.

"Morgan means the world to me, but being a single parent who has to provide and care for a child is tough..."

Easy for you to say you're loaded.

"I came here with nothing, and I was welcomed into a family with a huge body of wealth," Robin pauses and sips his tea, "but I still had to grow, I still have to make sure Morgan is ok."

Robin keeps quiet for a moment before looking at him intently in the eyes, "That's where you come in."

"What?" Gerome raises a brow

"I need you to keep an eye on her, I need you to be my eyes and ears. I need you to be my guardian angel."

"Whoa whoa there, I'm not a fucking nanny." Gerome shakes his head

Robin leans down and slowly sits back up and places a envelope of cash on the table infront of him, he closes his eyes and rests his chin in his hands, "that would be your first week paycheck."

'damn damn damn'

Gerome really needed the money, how many textbooks could that buy him or how many bills could that cover?

He hated this but he had no choice.

"I come from a shitty background, sir." gerome readjusts in his seat, "I've been raising myself as my mother is always working and my dad left at a young age... but I'll watch your daughter and make sure she's safe."

"I'm glad I could trust you."

Robin stands up and walks around, Gerome gives his hand out but is pulled into a hug.

"Keep that inigo away from her please, I don't want stupid drooling grandkids."

Gerome bites his lip thinking about Morgan with Inigo, it made him cringe just thinking about her being held in his

"And please if this gets in the way of your studies, let me know." Robin pulls away and smiles, "I've heard from your guidance counselor that you're quite the scholar, perhaps you could teach my daughter some manners."

He places an arm on his shoulder.

"A birdie told me she was stalking you earlier, why didn't you tell me."

"It didn't seem important."

"That's incorrect, what exactly did she say?"

"It's not relevant sir."

Robin keeps silent and frowns, Gerome backs away and picks up his bag, "I believe we've gone over everything for tonight?"

"Yes." Robin replies and follows him to the door, "thank you again."

Gerome nods and slips his shoes on and opens the door.

He walks over to his motorcycle and sees Robin is still watching, he waves before riding off fast.

As he drives away he passes Morgan's car.

Luckily he has his helmet on so she can't see him, she's a brat she won't know.

When he makes it home, the lights are off and Cherche's door is closed, he makes his way to his room and walks in closing the door behind him.

Gerome falls on his bed and sighs when his phone goes off, he picks it up from the night stand and looks at the message.

Severa: I'm in trouble can you come pick me up?

Not her

He hated her

But he worried about her

He once loved her

Once.

He got up from his bed and left the room, again.

He found himself in front of her house, waiting for her to come out from the back door.

She ran out in hardly nothing warm enough and hopped onto the back seat of his bike.

"Please go." She says holding onto his sides and burried her face in his back.

He pulls over and gets off the bike.

"It's my mom...." Severa sniffed as she shivered, "she's always expecting more, I can never give."

Gerome gave her his jacket and leaned her in closer.

"I know I'm a bitch, a piece of shit but god does she have to say it to my face?"

"It's not my fault she didn't want me, that she married the wrong man, that I can't be her."

"You're better than that

She starts rambling and he has to listen to her go off, great.

"I'm worried about you."

"You're not you these days."

"You have such a beautiful smile."

"I miss you"

"It's my fault I'm such a bitch."

"But I can't stand the thought of someone else having you.

"Is that wrong?"

"Is it only me."

Damn he was going to hate himself in the morning.

"No."

He lights kissed her, she froze for a minute before melting into his contact. He pulls away and looks away.

"I thought you hated me..." Severa covers her mouth and narrows her eyes, hiding her blush.

"It's complicated."

"You idiot! How is that complicated? Make up your mind, yesterday you ignored my texts and today you kissed me?" Severa breathes out and folds her arms.

"I still like you but I don't think we're right for eacho-"

"Fuck that! I want you! Asshole." Severa spits, "you make me feel like a kid, stop acting like a soap opera and just tell me you want to get back together!"

Gerome stayed quiet for a moment.

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

There's silent between the two, until they grab eachother and start making out in the middle of the fucking road.

Romance 101.


	5. You’re a wolf - Sea Wolf

"You're going to need start from the beginning..." The man from behind the chair turned around and stared coldly at the three.  
"It was my fault!" Cynthia breathes out, her face red and warm, "I did it. It was me."  
Chrom looks up to Robin with a raised brow, Robin shakes his head.  
The white haired man was leaning over the counter with a mug of coffee in his hand, his glasses on the tip of his nose. He looked tired and frustrated.  
"We need the true story, Cynthia, dear." Robin sighs out and looks out the window, "I need to hear everything."  
"Fine, I can tell you the story!" Cynthia sits ups and leans closer to the desk, "I promise to tell the truth and nothing but the truth!"  
"Not from you, miss." Frederick sighed and rubbed his forehead, "We need Mr. Leather jacket to tell us what happened."  
Gerome felt himself sink in the chair under his stare, it was piercing and cold.   
He glanced around the room and took a deep breath, "it's a long story."  
\---  
"One cream and one sugar for the cutie!" Cynthia sings along as she sprinkles a spoonful of sugar into the drink before handing it to the customer.  
Cynthia claps her hands to wipe them off, then proceeds to wipe the counter of the excess.  
Yarns watches from the heater and observes her behaviour, "why are you always like that?"   
His sudden question catches her off guard, she looks up at him with parted lips before the corners curl into a smile.  
"Life's too short to spend it miserable."  
And that's when the back door opened and the sound of heels walked into the staff room.  
Yarne and Cynthia stood in silence, looking at each other.  
"Speak of the devil..." Yankee whispers to her, she shakes her head to hold herself from laughing out loud.  
"I wonder if he's ok, from his last shift." Cynthia mumbles quietly before walking back over to the coffee machine and pouring a cup.  
Gerome steps out of the room and ties the apron around his waist, he looks up to Yarne whose starring at him dumbfounded and Cynthia whose watching him and over pouring the steaming hot coffee all over her hands.  
"Morning." Gerome nods at the two of them.   
The two watch as he gets to work and walks off, quickly they stand close together and start whispering.  
"Jesus he sounds fine." Yarne breathes out, tense with wide eyes.  
"I know! I wonder what happened?"  
And that's when the front door swung open and Severa walked in.  
Cynthia and Yarne whipped their heads around to see the girl with the pig tails and scowling glare.  
But they saw neither, her hair was down and she actually seemed to wear a genuine smile on her face.  
Gerome turns his head to her direction and smiles a little as she walks straight toward him.  
The only thing separating them was the counter.  
She leans up on the counter, standing on her tippy toes she smiles when she gets closer to his face, "There's a party going on at Brady's house while his parents are at the opera..." She tells him and plays with a lock of his hair, "I really want to go with you so I can show everyone off."  
She looks like a devilish angel, if there is such one she fits it perfectly. Her pure pale face and the red hair clash against each other, he finds himself admiring her features.  
"I'll be there." Gerome smiles looking into her eyes.  
"You're going to a party?" Cynthia screams, "you're going with her?"  
And then she catches on.  
"GEROME VINCENT PRICE! YOU'RE DATING SEVERA THE WITCH AGAIN?!"  
"Oh dear god..." Yarne mumbled covering his mouth as he sees Severa turn her head towards their direction, ready for destruction and murder.  
But she doesn't look angry, she's not scary looking.  
She smiles and nods, "we're trying again."  
Cynthia stares at the two for a moment before she smiles embarrassed, a sweat tear rolling down her forehead, "oh- that's... That's great to hear I'm happy for you-"  
"It's ok you don't have to lie." Severa nods and plants a kiss on gerome's cheek, "call me when your shift is over, I want chipotle."  
Severa turns around and smirks at Yarne and Cynthia who are still watching dumbfounded. She swings the door open and walks off.  
"Ok. You're in such shit."  
"No."  
"She's going to use you."  
"She's so fake!"  
"I don't think this is such a good idea-" Yarne is interrupted when Gerome shushes him.  
He looks at him with a glare that tells him "I will cut you bitch." But then tones it down to a "sorry about your divorce".  
"Whatever." Gerome says flatly, he continues to dry a coffee pot.  
"I'm not going to hug you when you come here crying that she dumped you."   
"The only person who dumped me was my dad." Gerome replies before smiling and turning his head to look at Cynthia, "but then again commitment wasn't his thing."  
"You're in such a good mood, I'm terrified." Yarne says shaking his head.  
The door swings open and a short girl walks in.  
"YARNE SEND NUDES!" Nah screams.  
"Call the police." Gerome tells Cynthia.  
"Already on speed dial." Cynthia replies with her iPhone 7 (it's gold btw and she has a sparkly mlp case) up to her ear.

\--  
"That's not the whole story." Chrom says with his face in his hands.  
"Let the man finish." Cynthia snaps.  
"Yeah he hasn't even gotten to the part where I get to show Lucina my acorn collection."  
"Oh gods." Robin sighs.  
"Shoulda just asked Owain." Frederick mumbles.  
"Owain would have had a seizure telling us."  
"Then inigo." Frederick suggests and both Chrom and Robin shake their heads.  
"This chapter would have been R rated." Robin rolls his eyes and lights a cigar.  
"Wait what chapter?" Chrom asks confused and looking into the camera  
"Aw fuck I broke the fourth wall." Robin sighs.


	6. Crater - Gord Downie

"I honestly thought you were out of your mind." Cynthia mumbles as she fumbles with her bracelets, "but I couldn't let him go alone."  
"Pfft."  
"And that's when we came in!" Cynthia explains with wide eyes, "maybe it wasn't the best idea but hey we made some great memories..."  
"Gerome's bike got stolen and I lost three teeth. What are great about those?" Yarne mumbles holding an ice pack to his cheek.  
"Well..."  
\---  
"You're fucking crazy!"  
"It's none of your business, why do you care?" Gerome snapped and slapped the wet cloth onto the booth table, turning around to face her.  
"Oh my god! Last time she left you and you camped out on my couch for a week!" Cynthia threw her hands in the air and sighed frustrated.  
"I lost my house keys." Gerome stated and turned back around.  
"You're delusional!" She spits as he continues to work.  
"Guys..." Yarne mumbles biting his lip, he had been watching them  
"I don't understand what you see in her!"  
"You don't have to. She's not your girlfriend!"  
"She's using my friend!"  
"Its none of you business! God why are you so horomonal!"  
"Yarne hold me back."  
"It's just a party with some people from school, it's not a party with murderers holy shit."  
"You never hang out with Brady or Inigo! You go to school and every girl swoons over you but you don't talk to anyone!" Cynthia breathes out and shakes her head, "this doesn't add up!"  
"So?!" Gerome tosses his head over his shoulder to glare at her.  
"How are you going to a party with a bunch of people you don't know and expect to have a good time?!"  
"I'm not going for a good time, I'm going because I was asked."  
"You were told to." Yarne adds while writing the sweep log on a clip board.  
"Shut up Yarne." Gerome points a threatening finger at the shy worker.  
"Eek." He hides behind the clipboard.  
"She does this all the time!"  
"Oh yeah what does she do?"  
"She gets your attention, complains about mommy and daddy, makes you feel bad for her, you get back together, everything is great, and then she stomps on your heart!"  
"Wow thanks for the information..."  
"She's using you-"  
"She's not using me!"  
"Then what's going on?!"  
He doesn't respond just continues to ignore her following questions.  
Yarne watches the two, one yelling not and the other sweeping the floor in silence.  
Cynthia feels her eye twitches, she can feel her hands tremble in hesitation but she can't help to stop it.  
"Whoa, Cyn are you ok?!" Yarne asks running to her side and placing a hand on her back.  
Tears trickle at her eyes, goosebumps on her arms, and the hairs on her neck stand up.  
She clenches the dish she was once drying, she grips it hard and stands still.  
Yarne notices her questionable state and attempts to object to her idea, "hey let's not do that-"  
She throws her arm back and swings it forward.  
The dish flies harshly through hitting the wall painting, both crashing down and shattering on the floor.  
"What the fuck are you doing, You psycho bitch?!" Gerome screams as he turns to her but stops when he sees her cold face.  
"You fucking idiot!!! You're using her! You're a wolf!" Cynthia screams, her eyes shut and tears prickle through her eyes. Wetting her eyelashes and allowing the mascara to slide down her cheeks.  
\---  
"What do you mean by that?" Chrom asks leaning in his chair.  
"What?" Gerome replies confused.  
"You're using her? For what?" Chrom shakes his head, "what could you be using her for?"  
Robin looks over to him partly concerned and disappointed.  
"I was asked by someone to watch over one of her friends... If I was with her I would be able to keep a closer eye on-"  
"Who asked you?" Frederick asks raising an eyebrow, his crossed arms.  
Robin stays silent.  
"That's private I'm sorry." Gerome gulps and nods.  
"It's quite concerning to think of you stalking someone." Chrom says and clicks his pen quickly, not breaking eye contact.  
"I'm not stalking. I'm watching over, like a guardian angel."  
\---  
Yarne holds Cynthia close to him, looking at her body shake he slowly looks up to Gerome.  
"You need to go. Now." Yarne says coldly, finding his confidence in showing up another male.  
Gerome doesn't protest, he understands. He walks to the back and grabs his coat, and goes outside.  
He shoves the keys into the ignition and drives off.  
"Hey hey hey wassup dogs-" Owain stops in his tracks when he sees Cynthia in his arms.  
"What's wrong?" He asks and walks around the counter.  
"It's just a fight with a friend..." Yarne tells him, "Cynthia I have to use the washroom, will you be ok for a minute?"  
Cynthia sniffles and leans on the counter, wiping her eyes and smiling, "yeah yeah... Thanks..."  
Yarne smiles and runs off to the back.  
Owain looks at the girl in front of him and awkwardly placed a hand on her shoulder, "do you need to talk?"  
"No. I'm ok, thanks." Cynthia says pulling her sleeve up to her face and wiping the snot off her face, "I look like a fucking mess, I'm sorry."  
"No I really like the mascara, what brand do you use?" He asks leaning fm closer, she laughs and looks over.  
"I think it's called "Gerome is a dick" by Maribelle London."  
Owain nods and looks down, "I'll have to ask my mom to grab me a bottle of that.." Earning another laugh from her.  
Owain leans closer to her face, feeling the heat radiating off both their red faces, he just stares at her.  
Cynthia stands on her tippy toes to meet his lips as he dunks down to meet hers, only to result in crashing her nose in his eye.  
He hisses in pain and holds his eye, covering it with the palm.  
"Oops I'm so sorry!" Cynthia covers her mouth and watches as he grips the counter.  
"Um um um." She panics as she looks down and grabs the cloth and shoves it into his free hand, "here!"  
Owain removes his hand to reveal his red teary eye, he wipes his face with the cloth.  
"I'm so sorry, I'm so so so dumb-"  
"No my sword hand likes your cute nose.." Owain says as he holds the cloth to his eye, "did that sound odd?"  
"Kinda yeah..."  
\---  
"Look can we just go for the day?" Gerome sighs, Chrom looks at the two older men.  
They shrug and he turns back to them, "Fine."  
Cynthia, Yarne and Gerome dash out as fast as possible.  
"I gotta go my mom has a bonfire planned." Yarne says as he starts tapping fastly on his phone, "see you guys later!"  
They watch him run off.  
"You're going to see her?"  
"Yes..."  
"Fine. But she'll hurt you again."  
"It's fine. Get home safely Cyn, I'll see you at work?"  
"Yeah." She smiles and hugs him, she pushed away and looks at him again warmly.  
She runs off.  
\---  
"Gerome?" Severa whispers intolerance his ear  
"Hm?" He opens one eye and looks at her, she looks slightly concerned sitting on her elbows.  
"You're bleeding..." She mumbles and sticks a bandage on his arm, placing a soft kiss like its for good luck.  
He lays her and watches her in silence, she gets up from her bed and leans down to dispose of the garbage.  
As she walks back over to her bed she sees him watching her, she smiles and sits back down.  
He wraps a arm around her waist and pulls her down to lay beside him.  
And below downstairs they both can hear screaming from their parents as they fight, but they chose to hear each others heartbeats.  
He feels her flinch when something downstairs breaks, a vase, a wine glass, a medal. Who knows.  
He pulls her closer into him, protecting her from the outside world.  
\---  
After half an hour, she's fallen asleep in his arms, he stays awake and watches as she makes slight small movements and noises in her sleep.  
His phone buzzes, he pulls it out from his pocket and looks.  
A message from Robin.  
He opens the message to see a tab attachment, he clicks it.  
-  
The little toy duck follows behind the young child frets as she runs.  
The rope of the toy is tied around her hand so she won't let go, the wheels of the toy never stop as she continues to pull.  
Her yellow rain coat and cap keep her dry, safe from getting wet and sick.  
The pattering noise of her feet touching the puddles on the sidewalk and her giggling is all that is heard.  
"Morgan." A voice from behind the camera calls out.  
Her big brown eyes look up to the camera, like a doll.  
She smiles at the camera after a few seconds. The person filming steps closer and leans to her level, giving the viewer a close up view of her young clear face.  
Robin faces the camera to include him as he places a kiss on Morgan's chubby cheek, Emmeryn is seen behind them standing and smiling down at the two.  
The video cuts.  
Gerome closes video and lays in silence.  
What was Robin trying to tell him, what was she doing to him, what was he allowing to happen.  
-  
Severa stirs in her sleep and Gerome throws the phone away and holds her closer. He looks down, lost in thought.

She wouldn't hurt him, again.  
Right?


	7. Young Blood - The naked and famous

Oh shit you’re still here?  
-

“I’m only telling you because you should know.” Gerome said in a low voice, he felt himself rub his arm almost like he was nervous around the older man. Pathetic.  
“Of course... thank you for the information.” Robin says with a nod, he pulls out a little book from his coat pocket and starts writing down the date.  
“What are you doing?” Gerome raises a brow as he watches Robin scribble into the book.  
“Writing down the date, so I don’t forget. That’s what I miss about being young, being able to remember stuff like that.” Robin says and let’s a little laugh and smiles.  
‘Oh god don’t do that thing where you make people comfort your age sheesh you’re like my damn mother-‘  
“I think going to a party wouldn’t be bad for her, I think it would benefit her to go.” Robin says tapping his bottom lip, “would you be interested in attending this event and keeping an eye on her?”  
Gerome keeps silent for a moment, at least he was one step ahead.  
However he keeps silent for a moment and pretend to think, it was common sense that he would go not because he was really worried about the girl, he just needed the money.  
One late night wouldn’t affect his studies that much.  
“Of course I would pay you separately for this favour, depending on how long she stays out and what happens.” Robin mentions in a hushed voice, he looks around for anyone around, “nobody can know though that I pay you to do this.”  
Gerome nods and bits at a pull of dry skin on his bottom lip, ripping off the dry skin and letting the cold air sting at the new bare and red flesh.  
“I’ll do it.”  
“Of course if she gets worked up you can call me and I’ll come get her and take her home..” Robin shrugs and laughs a little, “it wouldn’t be the first.”  
‘What happens is if she starts being a little shit, I’m dragging her home.’ he thought to himself and narrowed his eyes at the thought of Morgan being surrounded by fuck boys and skanky girls.  
“I’ll be there with my girlfriend. So Morgan will be in good hands.” Gerome mentions gaining Robin’s yellow eyes to grow round.  
Alerted.  
“I won’t ask you who you’re seeing but do they by any chance know about our arrangement?” He asks and looks concerned.  
“No.” Gerome shakes his head “That’s private information for you to share.”  
Robin stares at the younger man for a moment in shock of how mature he was, he smiled and nodded.  
“Great, thanks. I just know that if people found out they would call me uninvolved or snoopy but-“  
“I get it. Look I gotta go home I have a paper due.” Gerome said with a quick wave goodbye and turned around to go back into his house.  
“Ah right! Sorry, you go ace your paper!” Robin laughs shakily, he watches as Gerome disappears into the house before getting into his vehicle and driving off.  
-  
Gerome brushes a hand through his wind blown hair, taking a deep breath he kicks off his shoes and place them neatly under the coat hook, slowly proceeding to remove his long black coat.  
He listens around the house to hear two familiar voices, he smiles a little when he hears them laughing.  
But once he hears footsteps approaching the smile disappears and he looks away.  
Cherche walks into the entry and leans on the doorway, she smiles as she watches him hang up his jacket.  
“Hey.” Gerome nods while trying to make room for his jacket in the full closet.  
That was another thing that pissed him off, it was just him and Cherche and yet they had so little room for things. The closer was full of bad memories, it should be cleaned out. He made mental note of that, maybe he would do that next week while she was at work so she wouldn’t stop him.  
He snaps out of thought when he realizes his mother isn’t saying anything, he turns his head to her and just stares confused.  
She still kept wearing the questionable smile on her face, did he do something?  
He pushes through past her and walks through the kitchen and towards the door way to the living room before turning back to his mother who follows very slowly.  
“Is Aunt Olivia here-“ Gerome whispers but stops when he hears someone clearing their throat.  
He peers around the door way to see the pink hair dancer smiling at him.  
“Hi Gerome,” Olivia waves from the couch, holding a small tea cup in her hands.  
“Hey-“  
“What were you doing talking to Robin?” Cherche finally asks  
“Who?” Gerome asks off guard as he backs himself against the wall, Cherche let’s out a frustrated sigh and shakes her head.  
“Robin! Robin Kim!” Cherche finally says his name and Gerome can feel himself tense up against the wall.  
“I don’t really-“  
“Gerome Vincent Alexander Price don’t play dumb! Answer me!” She raises her voice, narrowing her eyebrows and hardening a stern look right into his eyes, “what are you doing with that man?!”  
Olivia goes silent and looks over to Gerome in a state of panic.  
“He’s just helping me-“  
“With what? I’m your mother, I’m always here to help.” Cherche feels her heart break, that was her job. And yet a man was helping her son? That man in particular? Unbelievable!  
“You’re always at work.” Gerome feels a surge of confidence to stand up against his mother, he glares.  
“Don’t test me young man.” Cherche grabs the collar of his work shirt, her eyes are glossing over her tears.  
Gerome rolls his eyes and pushes her grip away from his shirt, “Watch it, it wrinkles easy woman.”  
“Woman?!” Cherche stutters and flutters her eyes in disbelief to his behaviour, “I am your mother, treat me with respect.”  
“I can’t when you’re being a colossal bitch!” Gerome yells and immediately regrets it when he sees the look on her face.  
But he can’t because he can’t admit defeat now.  
Her eyes shake and her body trembles, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
She keeps her head pointed to the ground, she won’t let him get the best of her, she has to lay down the law.  
“Just tell me what’s going on,” she spits not looking him in the eyes, her hands balled up in fists and trembling.  
“Why should it matter to you?” Gerome raises his voice and walks around her and towards the stairs.  
“Why are you hanging out with the man?!” Cherche turns around violently screaming, “Why?!”  
“Why are you so upset about it?!” Gerome yells even louder, throwing his hands into his hair and shaking his head, “since when have you been this involved in my damn life?!”  
He turns his back to her and begins to walk up the stairs to his room.  
“He’s the reason you don’t have a father.” Cherche weakly says after a small gasp from the tears.  
“Cherche...” Olivia lets out a gasp and runs over to hush her.  
“What?” Gerome asks in a quieter voice, he turns his head from over his shoulder, “What the fuck did you just say?”  
“His wife slept with your father!” Cherche screams and slaps her hands on to her thighs and leans downwards to let out a loud sob.  
Gerome blinks as he watches his mother combust into a range of emotions, he didn’t know how to handle this.  
Cherche rushes out of the room covering her face.  
-  
Olivia looks up at him and back to the direction Cherche had run off to, she sighed and waved him over.  
“We should talk...”  
Gerome hesitating for a moment before looking down and following the shorter woman to the couch.  
She sits down and pats the seat next to him, “come on I don’t bite, my husband does but not me.”  
‘Ew.’ He thought but sat down, she immediately grabs his hand and rubs a thumb over his dry hands for comfort.  
“You need to listen to me, not your mother. She’s a little upset and doesn’t actually mean what she says-“  
“Right.” Gerome replies flatly and looks her directing into her purple eyes.  
“I remember it so well...” she smiles and sighs, “it was 1988...”  
College year has started I had just arrived to study, completely alone and away from anything or anyone I had known.  
Lon-Qu has gone into service for police academy and my mentor sent me there.  
I met your mother at that place and that’s where we became best friends, every Thursday was a night of drinks and playing Poole...  
And that’s when I met Henry, a biology student. He was best friends with Robin....  
“No...” Gerome let’s a sigh of disgust and sinks into the leather couch.  
“Oh no no it was nothing serious just flirting. Innocent flirting.”  
“I don’t want to hear this.” He starts rubbing his eyes.  
Cherche had completely curled her whole head of hair, and I had decorated my wrists with metal bangles.  
At first I dated Robin, and oh what a gentleman he was. But he wasn’t crazy for me and I was always talking to Henry, so we made a plan.  
It was a Def Leppard Concert I believe, We went as a double date.  
Henry and I and your mother and Robin.  
For awhile we thought Robin was gay until that concert.  
“Why-“  
“Oh he was shoving his tongue down your mother’s throat.”  
Gerome almost puked.  
“They were very close. They were friends but I believe Robin wanted to be more... but your mother was in love with someone else.”  
“Your father though he doesn’t seem like it was very kind... he just messed up. I don’t think he fully understood how to treat a lady.”  
“Cherche broke Robin’s heart so she could marry your father, then she had you and then she found out... your father um left and you were raised by your mother...”  
Gerome looks out the window and watches as it snows, Why now was he hearing this?  
“She doesn’t hate Robin, she hates his late wife. She hates herself that she hurt him and in return he’s hurting from the loss of Cherche’s friendship and Emmeryn.”  
“I think she envies him because once cherche found out she kicked your father out, while Robin forgave Emmeryn and they had oh what’s her name...”  
“Morgan.”  
“Right! Morgan! Do you know her?”  
“Severa is her friend.”  
“And you’re friends with Severa?”  
“...right.”  
“No matter what you mother says, Robin is a good man. He’s in a tough situation raising one child with memory loss.”  
“I feel for him... his daughter can’t remember things and he was an amnesiac.”  
“She walked in to see your father with Emmeryn together... it didn’t end well.”  
Olivia sighs and places her hands on her knees, “and now you know.” She laughs nervously.  
There’s a silence between the two before Olivia begins by clearing her throat.  
“I wish Inigo would stop trying to fit in with those jocks and follow his passion... dancing.”  
“Right cool.” Gerome rolls his eyes.”  
“I know about your deal with Robin.” Olivia confesses and shrugs.  
“What?” Gerome jumps up.  
“Henry knows too.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“We wanted to talk to you about that.”  
“There’s nothing to  
“Stop with the bullshit.” Olivia shakes her head, “Please we’re so worried Inigo is down the wrong path... you’ve got to keep an eye on him.”  
“Shut up. I’m not Morgan’s baby sitter and I’m not your damn fuckboy son’s baby sitter either. I have a life-“  
“Gerome I was planning on taking your mom out on a trip for a week... but I haven’t mentioned it to her, perhaps if you were to offer me-“  
“Deal.”  
-  
And then he found himself in his room dialing a cursed number only to hear the answer of a man for flowers.


	8. THE SHOW MUST GO ON - QUEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerome questions Nah and visits Inigo.

He can’t believe he’s doing this.  
This is unbelievable.  
How pathetic is he for letting a woman force him to do this.  
What is he? A pussy.  
-  
As he takes one step after the other he feels himself cower around the people surrounding the busy halls.  
‘So many damn people’ he thinks to himself as his face heats up.  
It’s pathetic that it’s kicking in only from keeping his eyes off the ground and looking from the room.  
He can hear them talk. He can hear them laugh. He can hear them whisper.  
Is it about him?  
‘No it can’t be about you’ he tries to reassure himself before he sees a group of girls watching him before turning away and giggling.  
He hated this place.  
He made his way down a set of stairs and began to follow a narrower hallway, it was dimly lit.  
A safety hazard, he was sure of it.  
He reached a metal door, brown and rusty. The paint was peeling off and the glass window was smeared with god knows what.  
When he grips the doorknob and tries to turn it his hand slips from a greasy or oily substance.  
He turned his hand to show his palm and sneered when he saw what it did to his clean hand, he shook his head.  
Pulling his sleeve down to cover his hand, he tried again and finally got it to open.  
Once he stepped in he was appalled by the smell and the scenery of the place, it smelt of sweat and smoke.  
The whole room was a mess and loud music was playing, he could hardly hear the laughter from across the room.  
He looked around and saw where the loud music was coming from, he walked over to the tall red toolbox and picked up the phone.  
Gerome didn’t bother to snoop to see whose phone it was as he already had an idea whose it belonged to just from the wallpaper of the white haired man.  
He heard a rattling noise and a handful of curse words following, he recognized the voice from the high pitch yet annoyed tone.  
Nah practically lived in the shop, when she wasn’t in class during a lesson she was in the shop working on someone’s breaks or something.  
It was unique in her case as she didn’t take this class for meeting guys and fooling around, she shocked everyone when she genuinely showed a passion and interests in something so boyish.  
But it didn’t matter to Gerome, he just needed to ask her one question and then he’d be out of there.  
He ripped the aux cord out of the phone’s head phone jack, and the music came to a quick pop and stopped playing throughout the shop.  
“What the fuck?!” Nah snapped as she looked up from the hood of the car she was working on, gripping the tool in her hand and ready to use it as a weapon.  
Gerome walked towards her with the same scowling glare that she wore on her face too.  
“What do you want?” She spat and went back to working on the vehicle.  
“Where’s your boyfriend?” Gerome flatly said, looking around the shop.  
Nah laughed, a sarcastic laugh.  
“What’d he do now?” She asked not removing her focus on the motor of the vehicle.  
“He’s joined the football team, that’s true right?”  
“Why does that matter to you? You’re not friends with him and you never talk to him unless you’re forced to.” Nah mumbles and continues to play around with the motor.  
“Look just tell me I’m in a rush- ...wait,” Gerome stops when something catches his eyes, his mouth gaps open and he looks back to her, “is that a Royal Enfield Bullet?”  
He catches her off guarding as she fumbles with the tool and nods.  
“Original Model from 1931, features a 350cc four stroke engine.” Nah replies without having to stop and think twice, “it was a gift.”  
“It’s beautiful...” Gerome mumbles and walks around it in circles just admiring the shiny black paint and then sharp wheels, Nah feels her mouth drop as she watches the taller boy look at her ride.  
“Do you want to ride it?” She offers after a moment of silence, he looks up and raises a brow before shaking his head.  
“No. Sorry I got distracted...” he says letting out a breath of air and running a hand through his hair.  
“Inigo should be in the dramatic arts room, He’s probably practicing his dance for the festival.” Nah crosses her arms, “But he gets really shy when people watch him so try not to look him in the eyes.”  
Gerome nods and looks around before opening his mouth again, “do you know where that is?”  
“You’re a fifth year and you don’t know where the performing arts department is?” She asked lowering her brows, “I can show you-“  
“Hey who turned off the jams?” Morgan asked as she kicked the heavy metal door open, she walked over to the same red toolbox and turned the music back on.  
Gerome felt himself almost shiver as he heard the song playing.  
-  
“Just get out!”  
“Can’t we just talk it over, Cherche?”  
“No! Get out!”  
There’s a crashing noise from upstairs and a couple more words are exchanged, the man just walks downstairs.  
He walks towards the hallway to get his coat before he hears noise. He turns around and smiles at the scene.  
The child with dark hair is in his high chair, he’s half asleep and his hair hasn’t been brushed yet.  
The man walks over and leans down a little placing a kiss on the child’s forehead.  
He looks up to the man, mouth agape full of wonder.  
The man smiles and cups his thick cheeks, brushing his thumb against the child’s soft skin.  
“I’ll be there for you...” the man speaks but the child doesn’t understand.  
He steps away and stares at him for a moment before forcefully turning his head away and walking to the closet to grab his coat.  
There’s hurried steps down the stairs and a rattled young Cherche appears in the door way, she looks to the child and back to the man whose putting his shoes back on.  
“Don’t come back.” Cherche stutters in anger as she walks closer to the hallway, “I don’t want you near him- near us.”  
“I need to see my son, you can’t just take him from me.”  
Cherche stays quiet and watches as the man grips the doorknob, looking at her for one more time.  
“Please think this over, if not for us, for Gerome.” He says quietly, eyes full of remorse.  
He nods and leaves, Cherche stands there for a moment and leans herself on the doorknob.  
She’s on the verge of tears but stops herself when the child starts to cry.  
She hurries over and picks him up, patting his back and rocking him around. It doesn’t take long until she starts crying too.  
-  
“Hello? Earth to empty emo?” Nah waves her hand in front of his face, he comes to his senses and sees the girl is on a stool to reach up to his face, “wow you really clocked out there. What’d you take?”  
“Nothing.” Gerome flatly puts it as he begins to walk for the door, Morgan glares at him from the toolbox.  
“Well do you want me to show you where-“  
“No. I’ll find it on my own.” He interrupts her and grips the doorknob, god he needed to get out of there before he really regretted it.  
“Ok um bye?” Nah shrugs confused at his sudden change in behaviour over the course of five minutes.  
“Weirdo.” Morgan mumbles under her breath.  
-  
Gerome brushes his hair back as he walks through the hall, taking a deep breath he looks around for a familiar face.  
That’s when he sees the nerd on the bench, immediately without thought he walks over and stares down at him.  
“What?” Laurent sighs as he continues to read from his textbook.  
“Do you know where the performing arts department is?” He flatly asked.  
“Last time I checked it was the second building on the north side...” Laurent smirked and turned the page, “but I don’t know if it’s really there since you can’t find it.”  
Gerome rolls his eyes and the sarcastic comment, it was typical that someone so full of knowledge was so stuck up. And especially to him.  
“Yeah thanks.” He walked away and checked his phone to a couple of unread texts.  
-  
Inigo: Yoohoo! I heard you were looking for me!  
Inigo: But I’m not at school today :(  
Inigo: Come to my house, I’ll be waiting.  
-  
Cherche: Good morning, hope you have a good day. Call me when you’re on break.  
-  
Cynthia: Hey what should I do if the coffee maker won’t brew but makes a hissing noise instead?  
-  
Severa: Where are you?  
Severa: ignore me all you want but you can’t escape me.  
-  
Noire: IGNORE MY FRIEND AND SUFFER LIFE THREATENING CONSEQUENCES.  
-  
Nah: hey i got ur # from Inigo. Let’s hang out soon xoxo.  
-  
Yarne: Howdy, Are you working Sunday? If not can you take my shift?  
-  
Cynthia: what does it mean if a guy says you’re cute as the fiery passion of justice?  
-  
He sighed in exhaustion as he read through each and every text.  
Gerome to Inigo: K.  
Gerome to Cherche: K.  
Gerome to Severa: K.  
Gerome to Cynthia: Unplug the machine. And Idk.  
Gerome to Nah: K.  
Gerome to Yarne: go fuck yourself.  
-  
He turned off his phone and shoved it into his coat pocket, heading outside to the parking lot.  
He can’t believe he’s going through all this trouble just for Olivia’s sake that his son isn’t out living on the streets.  
He swings his leg over the bike and puts his helmet on, checking his phone one last time before putting it away and shoving the key into ignition.  
As soon as the motor rumbles, he zips off in a hurry.  
-  
When he kicks the stand down and removes his helmet he can see the grey haired dancer waving from the window.  
He sighs and rips the key out and into his pocket, walking over to the door he knocks and immediately the door swings open.  
Inigo smiles warmly and holds a mug, he wears nothing but a fuzzy robe but his hair looks neat.  
“I’m just dropping by.” Gerome says before the white haired man can say anything.  
Inigo’s smiles widens and he leans closer and grabs the taller man’s sleeve. Before he can protest and swing his wrist away from Inigo, he gets pulled in.  
Surprisingly dancers are very strong, well strong enough to drag someone taller than them flying into the post to the stairs.  
Gerome grabs the top of the rail post and leans against the wooden sphere, catching his breath before looking over to Inigo who locks the door and looks back with a satisfied smirk.  
“So what do I owe for this visit from Mr. Grumpy grump?” Inigo walks over and slaps his hand on to his back.  
Gerome has to take a deep breath to try to calm and relax himself before he starts shouting at the sensitive drama queen.  
“We need to talk.” He flatly puts it as he watches Inigo walk off towards the other room.  
“Oh,” Inigo calls out and turns on a light, “but aren’t we already doing that?”  
Gerome slowly picks himself up and follows into the room, there Inigo sits on the leather couch and pats the seat next to him.  
“Come sit babe.” Inigo snickers as he sees the look on his face, shaking his head, “I won’t bite. Hard.”  
Gerome narrows his eyebrows and clicks his jaw before walking over, sitting down beside the idiot.  
“Why aren’t you at school?”  
“Why aren’t you? Don’t you have fitness right now?”  
“I wouldn’t worry about me as I’m passing whereas you’re failing a class you want to major in, you don’t seem to care.”  
“Touché But you know what Freddie Mercury once said: ‘the show must go on’.” Inigo smiles and clapped his hands together.  
“Yeah and he died.” Gerome folded his arms and looked over to him, Inigo’s head whipped back to look at him in shock.  
“Freddie’s dead?!”  
Gerome smirks at his oblivion not only that but also where he was going.  
“So what’s uh the deal?”


	9. Fuck

“You can’t be serious, right?”  
“I don’t know what to do to, liv.”  
“Well... are you sure you don’t want to make up?”  
“No!” Cherche throws her arms down on the table, looking up to the startled dancer for a second before gulping back and crying out, “I don’t know what I’m gonna do!”  
“You don’t have to know right now.” Olivia sat down at the table beside her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to hug her.  
“You’re not alone, we’re here for you.”  
“I don’t want to be bothersome-“  
“Cherche, you’re not bothersome. You’re family. We’ll take care of you an Gerome no matter what.” Olivia rubs her back.  
Cherche wipes her face and looks over to the doorway to see Henry lurking about, “Ugh sorry I’m freaking out in front of you.”  
Henry is caught off guard before he’s shaking his head and laughs awkwardly, “no no it’s fine, I’m just going to watch the boys while you two talk.”  
Cherche nods and rests her face in her hands, continuing her sobs.  
Olivia looks over to her husband and gives a weak smile, before reaching over the table to the wine bottle and pouring both of them glasses.  
“Come on it’ll make you feel a little bit better.”  
-  
Henry closed the glass slide door and walked on the porch over to the swinging bench.  
Robin looked up and watched as Henry took a deep breath and looked at the chipped red paint on the porch.  
“How is she?” Robin asked quietly, slowly Henry looked up and shrugged.  
“She wouldn’t want to see you here.” Henry mumbles and looks down, “she’s too fragile right now.”  
“I’ll take my leave then, see you on Thursday.”  
He stood up and walked down the steps of the porch, before stopping over and looking at the two small children playing in the sand pit.  
Robin watches at how clueless he was, he didn’t understand what was going on.  
He didn’t know that his dad left, he probably didn’t even know he had a dad.   
But in that way he wouldn’t be hurt personally from missing out on a father figure, he would just be a little loss.  
He wouldn’t let him get lost though, even if Cherche didn’t want him around close.  
-  
“You must explain to her, I wasn’t sleeping with him.” Emmeryn sighed and rubbed her forehead.  
Robin felt himself sink in his chair as he listened to her speak, how could he convince someone that when even she couldn’t convince him.  
He looked down at the plate in front of him and lost his appetite.  
“Why would I, a married woman, sleep with a married man?” She placed her hand on her chest, “Out of all the people, Why would I cheat on you?”  
“Why were you wearing his shirt?” Robin blurted out, “why did you disappear with him for a weekend?”  
Emmeryn was taken aback as her husband was usually easygoing and understanding, she shook her head and fluttered her eyes open.  
“I’m sorry what?” She asks dumbfounded as he continues.  
“The late nights.” He stands up and walks around the table, “Hardly being at home? Is there something- someone more important that your own daughter?”  
“She’s not my daughter. You dragged me into this.”  
“You wanted a daughter, I didn’t pressure you into marriage. I made it clear that Morgan was most important to me and you agreed.”  
“I agreed for you to be involved in seeing her not myself being involved.”  
“Oh please.” He rolls his eyes and folds his arms, “if the public found out you had a step child they would be shocked. You wanted a baby so it would attract people to see you were a family first type person, that’s the only reason why you won that election.”  
“Take that back!” Emmeryn stomps over, glaring.  
Robin clicks his jaw.  
“I said take it back!” She screams and pushes him into the glass cupboard of breakables.  
They look into each other eyes, a child cries from the other room.  
Robin pushes her hands off of him, “I’m gonna go check on my daughter.”  
He leaves the room.  
Emmeryn wipes her nose and leans on the table, feeling the tears roll down her cheeks.  
God what had she done.  
-


	10. I couldn’t find a song that worked so insert a random title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman almost fights banana man before lesbian mom breaks it up.  
> Batman has a very formal meeting with Moomoo in a very formal room.  
> I swallowed a uncooked pasta noodle.
> 
> #daddyissues

“Why haven’t you been texting me back?” Severa asks putting a hand on her hip, “it’s like I’m talking to a brick wall sometimes.”  
Gerome let’s out a strangled deep breath as he pauses the rowing machine, “I’ve been busy.”  
“No one is too busy that they can’t answer their phone.” Severa narrows her eyes, unimpressed with his answer, “Am I a chore?”  
‘The exact opposite actually... your friend is a chore.’ He thought to himself as he stood up and walked towards the supply shelf to grab a towel.  
“Do you want to break up?” She finally asks folding her arms and pretending like she doesn’t even care.  
“No.”  
‘Yes.’  
“No?” Severa takes a few steps closer to him and looks up.  
He nods.  
She smiles with a nasty scowl on her face before she raises up her hand to slap him, “then act like it and treat me good.”  
She turns away and walks out of the fitness room.  
Gerome wipes his forehead from the sweat and continues on with his plan.  
It wasn’t long until he was ‘delighted’ with a workout partner.  
“Ah hoy fellow warrior!” Owain greeted when he sat down beside Gerome on a bike, “here to tame the Quadriceps and hamstrings?”  
He sits in silence as Gerome ignores him.  
“Hamstrings being the muscle under the thigh, not actual ham cut into strings.”  
Owning continues to sit in silence, before continuing.  
“Is you gluteus’ sore?” He asks before Gerome let’s out a deep sigh and looking at the blonde man.  
“What do you want?” Gerome finally answers him.  
“Nothing exactly friend, I just thought I would offer greetings.”  
“Oh joy.” Gerome rolls his eyes and wipes his face with a towel.  
Owain stands there just watching him, a dumb smile on his dumb face in which Gerome is finding it increasingly annoying.  
“Tough fiery love you have courted.” Owain finally comments and slaps the back of Gerome’s back with a chuckle.  
“What?!” Gerome snaps his neck to look at Owain, confused as to what came out of his mouth.  
He should have been used to this, Owain always spoke like this. Ever since he stepped foot in the kindergarten class and threw up on his shoes when Inigo told him he could breath fire if he tried. And since that day he’s hated him with a burning passion. More so as the years have gone by he has grown to have logical reasons to hate him.  
“Ah yes her fiery red locks of hair and that flame of passion, how could one mistake her for anyone else but Severa the Great.” Owain narrows his eyes as he smirks talking about Severa.  
“Owain how much weed did Brady give you?” Gerome pauses and asks.  
“Huh? Owain Shadow will never use drugs as his mother told him not to!” Owain states out proudly, puffing out his chest.  
Yes, a momma’s boy.  
“So a lot?”  
“One puff that’s all.”  
“...”  
“I swear.”  
“...”  
“Stop looking at me like that!”  
“Whatever, what do you want?” Gerome scoffs and leans against the wall.  
“Will you provide my words shelter?” Owain looks around once he asks, Gerome rolls his eyes and folds his arm.  
“If you mean by ‘pinky promise you won’t tell anyone.’ Then yeah sure.”  
“I am in search for more information on a young maiden I had seen from afar.”   
‘Oh boy.’ Gerome thought to himself.  
“And here I am in dire need for your wisdom and knowledge, friend.” Owain points his hand out to Gerome’s face.  
“We’re not friends.” Gerome pushes his hand away from him, “I don’t want shit to do with you.”  
He begins to walk away  
“Like father like son.”  
He stops in mid step.  
“What did you say?” He asks not turning his head.  
“Whenever your dad had a problem he ran off, you were a problem and he left.” Owain smirks knowing he’s getting to him, “I see you’re growing to be just like him.”  
Gerome stays silent trying to shake it off.  
“Or you could be like your mother... Not there, Invisible, Not involved.”  
“You are a incompetent fool.” Gerome turns around, “trying to get a rise out of me just so I’ll talk to you?”  
“It’s working.”  
“I’m not surprised.” Gerome scoffs and walks to pick up his bag.  
“Is it true that you cry every time someone calls you an emo Batman?”  
Gerome grabs Owain by the collar and pulls him close, “listen, disrespect me like that again and I’ll make Minerva shit on your dad’s Ferrari.”  
“At least I have one.” Owain says, “oh I meant the Ferrari but you don’t have a dad as well.”  
Gerome raises his fist-  
“Hey douchebag!” A voice calls out, the two of them stop and look up at the owner of the voice.  
“Oh dear naga.” Owain mutters under his breath, Gerome lets go of his grip of Owain’s collar.  
“Who let little bitches into my gym?” Kjelle folds her arms and walks over, “get out.”  
Owain rolls his eyes and walks out, Gerome clicks his jaw and picks up his bag and begins to walk to the door.  
“Not you, come here.” Kjelle calls out, Gerome let’s another breath out and turns around.  
“What?” He says flatly.  
“Oh I’m sorry am I bothering you already?” Kjelle spits, “hm?”  
“I seem very popular today with people.” Gerome mutters, “make it quick, what do you want?”  
“If you treat Sev like shit I will steal your tires and beat the shit out of you.”  
“Sounds fun.” Gerome replies and walks out.  
‘God.’ He thought to himself, as soon as he entered the hall the air was cooler and fresher.  
It was stupid how worked up he got over Owain’s remarks. He could have walked away, he could have ignored him. Or he could have punched him in his lying shitty face.  
‘No stop that’ he thought to himself, hanging his head down, ‘you hate him for the stupidest reason.’  
Gerome takes another step before he feels himself walking into something.  
“Watch it!” A voice snaps, Gerome realizes who it is and feels himself cringe.  
Looking down to see the girl with short black hair, staring up at him.  
Oh she’s angry.  
“What’s your problem?” Morgan snaps, Gerome can’t seem to say anything.  
“Hey! Earth to punk boy!” Morgan waves her hand in his face.  
“Sorry.” Gerome mumbles, Morgan sighs and drops her hand.  
She nods and smiles, “it’s alright.”  
‘Odd one minute she seemed to want to kill you and now she’s smiling.’  
“Can I talk to you?” Morgan asks quietly.  
Gerome nods and feels her grab his hand and drag him forward.  
“Where are you going?” Gerome asks as he watches her drag him to a door.  
“To the bathroom.” Morgan replies as she pushes the door open.  
Gerome feels himself pull away, “are you crazy?! That’s a woman’s bathroom!”  
“Oh don’t be a party pooper.” Morgan sticks her tongue out and pulls him in, locking the door.  
“So...” Morgan says as she walks to the sink and washes her hands, “I hear you’re with Severa.”  
‘Oh this talk again.’ Gerome rolled his eyes.  
“Can I go-“  
“But more importantly... my dad told me you’re working as his assistant.”  
“What?” Gerome blurts out in disbelief.  
“You’re my maid.” Morgan says wth a smile, “Easy work, easy money.”  
‘I’m your babysitter.’ Gerome feels himself mentally hit his head against the door repeatedly.  
“So I was thinking... I really want to go home after my lecture and come to some warm food,” Morgan taps her lip, “think you could go home and make me some food?”  
She pulls out a set of keys and gives it to him, “these are yours, but don’t steal anything.”  
‘God.’ Gerome thought looking to the silver key.  
“I’m feeling like a waffle sandwich...” Morgan mumbles.  
“What on earth is that?”  
“Oh! You have never lived!” Morgan said clapping her hands together.


	11. NO SONG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Alright, so I'm gonna go for my last class." Morgan said turning around and waved her hand goodbye, "Oh also don't lose that key, It took me months to find that keychain for you!"

Gerome blinks down at the keys in the palm of his hand and watched as the shorter girl ran off around the corner.

"Childish." He muttered to himself bitterly as he shoved it into his pocket, walking towards the exit door.

As soon as he opens the door Laurant passes by and stares at him with a raised brow.

"Oh shit." gerome muttered between his breath, looking at the other male.

"Why were you in the ladies bathroom?" Laurent pushes his glasses upright, he quickly shook his head taking back the question, "Never mind I don't want to know."

Gerome rolled his eyes as he followed the taller male down the hall, "Listen."

"Oh I'm listening, what do you want?" Laurent huffed out and turned around, closing his book.

"Nevermind." Gerome grumbled and walked past the science nerd.

"If you keep everything to yourself, it'll eventually catch up to you at the worst time and wrong place." 

Laurant  huffs out and lowers his book, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Gerome huffs out and runs a hand through his hair, Laurant smirks and shakes his head.

"You've changed so much." Laurant spits out and looks at him, "What happened to when you would follow around Inigo as a child?"

"What?"

"Inigo was four and you were still three. You thought he was so cool-"

"Stop talking." Gerome grumbles as he covers the other males mouth.  
As soon as he removes his mouth Laurant opens his mouth again after looking at the lower half of Gerome.

"Speaking of children, why on earth do you have that?" Laurant points to the keychain hanging out of his pocket, however he retracts his inquiry and shakes his head, "Nevermind, you've been acting weird all week so I better not bother."

"Wait-"

"Look, I gotta go I have to make a call." Laurant walks past him and pats his shoulder, "I'm busy."

Gerome grit his teeth as he looked at the ground, he could be such a dick but he was the only person who was somewhat normal.

His phone buzzed in his back pocket, digging his hand down to bring the bright screen up to eye level.  
-  
Cherche: might have gotten the evening off... we could eat dinner together.  
-  
He looked up from the message and thought for a moment, Cherche never got out of work early. They couldn't afford to slack off and miss the hours, something was going on and it was going to backfire on them.  
-  
Cherche: I might stop somewhere and grab something for us. Any ideas?  
-  
He shoved the phone back in his pocket, what was the point of responding and getting his hopes up. She was going to cancel or something was going to come up.  
She was just going to disappoint him again.  
She was never home.  
It would be best if he had never been born, she wouldn't notice.  
*Buzz*  
Gerome muttered a cuss word as he dug his hand back into his pocket to read the message.  
-  
Inigo: Where are you?  
-  
Whatever. What did HE want?  
It felt like Gerome could never get a break from everything, life, school, work, people, everything.

He pushed open the door and walked down the steps, walking into the parking lot and took out his keys.

*Buzz*

Fucking christ. Right as he sat on the seat, kicking back the stand he stood to balance the bike from falling.  
He stopped to turn on his phone on to read the messages.  
-  
Inigo: Gerome please answer your phone!  
-  
Severa: call me.  
-  
Cherche: let me know what you want for dinner :*  
-  
Yarne: hey, just texting you to see if you wanted to hang out with cynthia and I later?  
-  
Inigo: text me when you're not being a selfish dickhead.  
-  
Severa: You have a lot of explaining to do, ass.

Shit.

What did you do?


	12. Pour some gay on me

Inigo railed Gerome into a tree with his massive 16” cock while “Pour some sugar on me” played in the background, oh! But not the original version it was the better version by NSP.  
Ok bye.

 

 

 

 

Ur welcome ruu


End file.
